Fallon's Baby (1987)
Plot Overview Fallon and Jeff are still told that there is nothing to do but to wait. Fallon is terrified to lose her child. But she doesn't want Frankie to postpone her wedding for her. Kolia takes Bliss to an orthodox church where they pray together for Fallon's child. Jason tries to encourage Miles by telling him he went through the same fears with him when he and Monica were born. Zach wants Sable to give up on all her impossible dreams, but she is already at the process of investigating Adrienne Cassidy's life. Adrienne notifies Cash she'll go back to Washington - with Scott. Sable witnesses the unpleasant scene and tries again to talk Cash into co-operating with her, but he refuses. Monica, too, opposes Sable's intentions, she's afraid of not getting over losing her boy again. Channing comes to visit Fallon in hospital, but Fallon treats her very harshly and asks her to stay away from her and her baby. Jeff attacks Channing, too, after speaking with Fallon, he believes she was not honest with him in the night at the lodge. Channing is desperate to have nobody at hand to help her. Scott blames himself for the failure of his parents’ marriage although Cash does his best to explain. Jason tells Cash he want him to stay with I.M.O.S. now, but Cash thinks it's because of Scott and mentions Sable's intervention. Jason speaks to Sable and tries to make her see she won't help anybody with her interference. Miles complains to Jeff about how he treated Channing and tells him LB had left the marbles on the staircase. Frankie wonders if the wedding will change anything, especially Sable's staying at the mansion. Zach is pushing Sable towards an decision about his proposal, but she's too busy with hurting over Jason’s planned marriage with Frankie. Hoyt Parker is collecting information about the Colbys. In the meantime, Monica is worried about Jeff's doggedness about tracking down Hoyt Parker. Dr. Banks tells that the little girl has turned the corner, she'll live. Fallon and Jeff are happy, trying to convince each other that the baby is theirs. Cash must tell Monica that there is no realistic hope for their love because he doesn't want to hurt Scott. Bliss is annoyed when she finds out that Kolia is not ready to give up his freedom and marry her now. Jason keeps trying to convince Sable that she will drive her children away from her by interfering with their lives. Then, the result of the blood test is available: Jeff is the father of Fallon's baby. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Michael Parks ... Hoyt Parker * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers rest of cast listed by end credits order: * James Houghton ... Sen. Cash Cassidy * Shanna Reed ... Adrienne Cassidy * Kim Morgan Greene ... Channing Carter * Adrian Paul ... Nikolai Rostov * Mary Cadorette ... Researcher * Lee Anthony ... Hotel clerk * Coleby Lombardo ... Scott Cassidy uncredited cast member: * Peter Haskell ... Dr. Bill Banks Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Ursula Alexander .... associate producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer Production details * Shooting Dates: From December 9, 1986 to December 17, 1986. * Filming locations: Paramount studios; St. Nicholas Cathedral (Los Angeles). * Shortened scene: At the end of his discussion with Sable, Cash looses control and a nurse comes in asking Sable to leave. Quotes * Jason Colby: I went to through the same thing when you born. Monica was strong and healthy, but you... we didn't think you were gonna make it. Miles Colby: Oh yeah. Mom's often talked about that. Jason Colby: Oh, she didn't see it, the worst of it. I did. That first night, you were in bad shape. My son. You're not supposed to try and make bargains with God, but I sure set him up some good deals that night. * Channing Colby: What's the matter, Fallon? Do you think I'm some sort of witch or something? Is that why you haven't touched the fruit that I sent you? Well it's not poisoned, and neither are these. [picks up the flowers she brought and leaves] * Channing Colby: Why do I get the feeling you don't like me? Jeff Colby: Trust your instincts. * Jason Colby: I want us to be married. Francesca Langdon: What will Sable do then, still live here? Jason Colby: Of course not. Darling, she just lives in my house, you live in my heart. Francesca Langdon: No, I live in your poolhouse. And you camp out here with me like a live-in lover. Is a wedding going to change that? Jason Colby: Yes of course, she's got to leave, she knows that. Francesca Langdon: She's still sleeping in the bed you brought her to as a bride. Jason Colby: Not for long. * Monica Colby: [to Cash] Now, we have a full staff, 24 hour service, a beautiful guest room overlooking the Santa Monica Mountains, and me, right down the hall. Ready to give you some intensive care.